


Break A Leg

by matsukawas



Series: hq rarepair week [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, dorks being dorks, matsukawa's legs can kill a man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matsukawas/pseuds/matsukawas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hanamaki thinks he might have a thing for legs (for a certain middle blocker’s legs, apparently).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break A Leg

**Author's Note:**

> The last day of rarepair week! Free prompt!
> 
> I wanted to write Hana simply loving Mattsun's legs for some time now. You just can't ignore those magnificent legs, you know?  
> I had so much fun writing this you don't understand.

"You know, Oikawa."

"What is it, Makki?"

"I think I might have a leg fetish."

It was lunch break and the two boys were sitting on a bench under a tree, not so far from the gym where they have their volleyball practices, waiting for Matsukawa and Iwaizumi to join them. Oikawa was in the middle of smiling and waving to a bunch of cute girls from second year when Hanamaki said the thing, almost making him drop his carefully arranged bento box.

"And what makes you think I want this kind of information?" Oikawa asked, a terrified expression on his face.

"I don't know, maybe so you can add it to your never ending list of people's weaknesses."

"That's so mean!"

"I think I just made a grave mistake, why did I tell you this? I wonder if I'm a masochist."

"Hey, are you listening?"

"But your reaction was priceless so it was totally worth it. Does that makes me a sadist?"

"Stop it already!" Oikawa exclaimed, and his face suddenly wore this smile of his that Hanamaki knew meant only troubles, "You told me this because deep inside your heart you want Oikawa-san to give you advice, right?"

"And what kind of advice can you give me about this matter, exactly?"

"Makki, you're naïve! You should already know that Oikawa-san knows everything!"

"Well you didn't know I might have a leg fetish now did you."

"Leave that aside for now," Oikawa's confident expression started to crumble and his eyebrows twitched in impatience, "I might have a tiny little idea about who sends your leg-loving-heart flying!"

"The hell are you talking about." Hanamaki asked suspiciously.

"Oh no Makki. Don't tell me you didn't notice. Or are you just pretending?"

"Like I said, what are you talking about."

Oikawa sighed, "I'm talking about Mattsun, duh! Even a monkey can see the lustful looks you're sending him on practices."

Crap. That was the only word that ran through Hanamaki's brain as he felt how it froze slowly and how his body became slightly heavier. He knew talking with Oikawa would bring only troubles so why couldn't he control his mouth for once? This person really could read people like open books so he really shouldn't have brought up the subject in front of him.

"You really know everything don't you?" Hanamaki hid his face in his hands for a few seconds, arranging his thoughts. He then resumed talking, his voice sounding muffled through his hands, "Just how much do you know?"

"Well~" Oikawa began, looking very satisfied which made Hanamaki regret his sudden talkativeness once again, "You two are really close, and like I said, you look at him in a "more-than-a-friend" way, or basically you can't take your eyes off him? I noticed that it usually happens during practices, but to think you got to the conclusion you have a leg fetish… I just can’t..." He let out a small giggle and covered his mouth, exaggerating every gesture.

Hanamaki felt the heat rising to his face but he couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or anger. Oikawa was annoying, so annoying he felt like leaving everything and just walk away from there. However, he had to admit that Oikawa was capable of giving really good advice sometimes thanks to the fact that he might really know everything. So he decided to suffer for a bit longer so he can benefit from the situation and maybe learn something about this issue that was bothering him for some time now.

"So tell me what else can it be if not leg fetish? I mean Matsukawa is… he's just…" What was Matsukawa for him, really? A friend, that was the ideal answer. A very good friend, and a person he had the most fun spending time with was the thought that followed. But he found himself lacking words to describe his exact feelings, so he just blurted out whatever crossed his mind.

"I mean, what is good about him  _besides_  his legs? He's too freaking tall."

"That's not necessarily a bad thing."

"His hair is too messy I suspect it's his bed hair."

"I think it's kinda cute."

"His face is so scary he probably makes babies cry."

"I agree with this one."

"Anyway, you get my point."

"Hmm, I wonder." Oikawa looked like he was thinking seriously for the first time since the conversation started, "Say Makki, do you get turned on from legs in general? Or just from a  _specific_  person's legs?"

"I… no… I don't really know?" Oikawa asking it so bluntly left even Hanamaki feeling confused.

"Because the real question is, are you fond of Mattsun because you have some pervy thing for legs? Or are you finding his legs hot because this so-called fondness?"

"Is this some kind of which came first the chicken or the egg shit? And wait who said I'm fond of him in _that_  kind of way?"

"Now now Makki, stop being like this!" Oikawa put his arm around Hanamaki's shoulders, much to Hanamaki’s dislike, and nodded as a show of sympathy, "Look at Iwa-chan and me! Who've ever thought that this Oikawa-san will ever fall for this short, mean, grumpy, not cute, violent, ugl-"

"May I ask who you are bad-mouthing like this, Shittykawa?"

Oikawa flinched to the sound of the threatening voice and let go of Hanamaki's shoulders, and Hanamaki, for the hundredth time in his life, thanked god for Iwaizmi Hajime, the only human being known who can make Oikawa shut his mouth.

"I-Iwa-chan and Mattsun! You took so long!"

Hanamaki felt a sudden wave of warmth filling every part of his body the moment he heard Matsukawa's name. He didn't like how he became so conscious about him. He didn't like it at all.

"The line in the cafeteria was really long." Matsukawa said and casually sat next to Hanamaki while Oikawa and Iwaizumi kept quarreling. "Here. It was on sale so I got you one." Matsukawa handed Hanamaki a profiterole, the kind that's being sold in convenience stores and also in the school cafeteria.

"Thank you, Matsukawa! You're so nice~" Hanamaki said, trying to sound normal, not liking how the way their hands slightly touched when Matsukawa passed him the profiterole made him feel really nice.

"No problem." Matsukawa answered and proceed to eating the bread he bought for himself, being his usual quiet self.

Hanamaki ripped the tiny plastic bag and took his favorite food out from it, trying to ignore how remarkably long it took him. Why, why was this happening? Matsukawa wore his uniform, which meant long pants, and he couldn't see those freaking legs of his. So why was his heart beating so fast?

*****

Hanamaki had no idea how he was going to deal with Matsukawa on the after school practice. It was all Oikawa's fault. Why did he have to tell all those weird things about him liking Matsukawa? But he couldn't really blame Oikawa because it was his fault for bringing up the subject in the first place. Why did he think that talking with Oikawa was a good idea again?

He was slightly late since the teacher asked him to stay behind and help tidying up the class, so when he got to the club room everyone was already changed and ready to head to the gym. Everyone except Matsukawa.

"Hanamaki, you're so slow." Iwaizumi said with a scowl, "Hurry up and join us. Matsukawa you too."

"Yeah yeah." Hanamaki and Matsukawa answered together, and Hanamaki told himself that Oikawa winking at him as he stepped out of the club room was just his imagination.

He didn't know how, but somehow it was just Matsukawa and him left in the room.

"You're taking really long to change aren't you." Hanamaki stated, as he took off his uniform and wore his t-shirt and sports pants.

"I arrived here a few seconds before you. I was on class duty today."

"Is that so." Hanamaki said, and noticed how his gaze wandered on its own to Matsukawa's lower body, resting on  _the legs_ , like it was the most natural thing to do.

Matsukawa wore his short sports pants a little higher than what was normal, tucking his t-shirt inside them, making his legs even more visible. But the worst thing was the fact that he didn't wear knee pads. He never wore them, and Hanamaki thought that was the main reason for his daily struggle. Without the knee pads his legs looked so long, making it seem like every muscle from his thighs and lower was screaming at Hanamaki to look at it.

And honestly, Hanamaki couldn't take it anymore.

"What are you daydreaming for? Are you coming or are you staying here?" Matsukawa asked, making his way out of the club room.

"Wait, Matsukawa."

Matsukawa turned to look at Hanamaki and waited for him to continue, looking very impatience.

"I want you to wear knee pads." Hanamaki said confidently.

It looked like it took a while for the words to hit Matsukawa, "What?"

"Knee pads, you know. Those little things every volleyball player except you wears?" an idea struck him suddenly, "It's just that I'm  _really_  worried about you, I don't want your precious knees to get injured."

Matsukawa looked at Hanamaki with disbelief, and then he just lost his cold and laughed his heart out.

"God, Hanamaki," Matsukawa laughed so hard he couldn’t talk and Hanamaki felt really embarrassed and had no idea what was going on. "We're playing together for three years, and I never knew you worry about me so much. I'm honored."

"Haha, well…"

"Don't worry though," Matsukawa's laughter calmed down a little, "As a middle blocker I don't get to do much dangerous receiving. That's why I have you covering my back, right? So it's fine."

"I suppose…" Hanamaki started, "wait, no. It's not fine."

"Oh god, what now? Iwaizumi is going to kill us."

"Matsukawa, sit down."

A small chuckle escaped Matsukawa's mouth, "Now what?"

"Just… sit down."

"I really don't get you sometimes."

"That's my line."

"Yeah yeah. Well, I'm sitting," Matsukawa said as he settled himself on one of the benches, arms crossed on his chest.

Looking down at Matsukawa sitting there, his legs so long the bench looked so tiny suddenly, Hanamaki really had no idea what he was doing anymore. He thought he was probably about to do the dumbest thing in his life, but it was Matsukawa, so it might be fine. This guy could be a real ass sometimes but he was also surprisingly caring and understanding, so maybe he wouldn't make fun of him. The chances were low, but it was worth trying.

"Matsukawa, please listen carefully because I'm going to say it only once. I think I might have a minor case of leg fetishism and so I find your legs super hot and sexy and I can't stop staring at them to the point that I feel like I'm doing some kind of a crime and it's really hard on me and I can't concentrate on practices because those long, magnificent legs of yours are really distracting so would you be so kind and wear knee pads? Please?"

Matsukawa just sat there in silent for a while, his mouth slightly open and his eyes blinking at Hanamaki, and Hanamaki's mind was too busy trying to confirm if he really just confessed to Matsukawa about his supposedly leg fetish so he couldn't even feel embarrassed.

"Okay."

Just when Hanamaki thought he was done for and Matsukawa was sure he was some kind of a perverted freak (that was not so far from reality) and wouldn't agree to talk to him ever again, he said this one word, and Hanamaki thought it was a miracle.

"Really?" Hanamaki breathed in relief, "Matsukawa you're the kindest person on earth and I owe you my volleyball career and my-"

"Ah, but you have to be the one to put them on me."

Hanamaki was sure his heart stopped beating for a few long seconds. "Are you mocking me?"

"Not at all. Putting them on is a pain which is why I'm not wearing them in the first place, but it's you who want me to wear them so you can manage this much, right? They're in my locker so I'm counting on you."

Hanamaki opened his mouth to say something, but gave up. He felt so pathetic, he should've known it would come to this. That was Matsukawa's mean side surfacing, what did he except exactly? Feeling defeated, he grabbed the knee pads from Matsukawa's locker and returned to the bench.

As Hanamaki got down on his knees in front of Matsukawa, the taller guy sent his right leg forward in a seductive manner, smirking mischievously.

"You really are a jerk, you know?" Hanamaki said, but his body felt so hot and his heart beat dangerously fast, telling him otherwise. His hands trembled as he slid the pad on Matsukawa's right leg, bringing it all the way up to his knee. He couldn’t believe he was kind of touching the legs that were his – let's admit – fantasy for such a long time.

"Hanamaki, you're being so honest today. What happened to your usual poker face?"

"Shut up, that's because you're being an ass." Hanamaki said, starting to get annoyed.

As he was done with the right knee pad, he hurried to proceed to the left one, willing to end this humiliating situation as fast as possible, but Matsukawa had other plans. He suddenly lifted his legs and wrapped them around Hanamaki's body, sliding them just under his armpits, locking him between his thighs in a tight hold.

"Matsukawa!" Hanamaki squealed, heart beating all the way up in his throat, cheeks getting  redder, "Stop teasing me, this is not funny! I might do something we will both regret!"

"It's fine, I don't mind." Matsukawa smirked and tightened even more the hold of his legs around Hanamaki's body, making his struggles futile. "You love it like this, don't you? You want me to keep on squeezing you like this with my god-like legs, don't you?"

"You're horrible, I swear to god. Why am I even involving myself with you."

"I wonder why?"

Hanamaki clicked his tongue, stopped his useless struggles and tried to concentrate really hard on controlling his lower half so it won't get hard. If that were to happen, he would really die from embarrassment. So instead he looked at Matsukawa's face, and found that the other guy looked quite nervous. He was sweating and breathing heavily, his cheeks were red and in his eyes he had that look, which Hanamaki thought had to be the same look he himself has on his face when looking at Matsukawa. This longing look. This lonely look.

"Matsukawa, you…" Hanamaki said in amazement and sent his hand to Matsukawa's face.

"Stop it, don’t look at me." Matsukawa shoved Hanamaki's hand away from his face, "You only like my legs, don’t you? So this way is good enough for you, right?"

And suddenly Hanamaki understood many things. Matsukawa and himself, they were pretty much the same after all.

It was Hanamaki's turn to smirk then. Ignoring his heart rate, which at that point was so wild he was scared for a moment he's going to have a heart attack, he grabbed Matsukawa's legs (because if he has a chance he rather don't let it go) and pulled them forward lightly, forcing Matsukawa to lean towards him, his hands falling on Hanamaki's shoulders for support.

"You see, this kind of thing will happen if you tease me so much."

Matsukawa didn't look at Hanamaki's face, but he also didn't move, hands still resting on Hanamaki's shoulders, and he didn't show any signs of resisting, so Hanamaki continued talking.

"Since when did you notice? Or did Oikawa tell you something?"

"Oikawa? What does he have to do with anything?" Matsukawa asked, his voice sounding like normal, but he still didn't make eye contact, "If you look at me so much even someone oblivious like me will notice. And you weren't the only one looking, you know."

Matsukawa finally looked at Hanamaki, but his eyes were somewhat sad and disappointed. Hanamaki thought that his face looked really cute like this, like a little child's, and his whole body shook with excitement, and it wasn't just because of the infamous legs wrapped around him anymore.

"At first I thought something was wrong with you to stare at me so much, and then I started to get my hopes up, but to think you have some ridiculous leg fetish and that was the reason… well it's better than nothing, I guess."

"…you know, maybe I don't have leg fetish after all."

"What?” Matsukawa raised an eyebrow, “You don't?"

"And your legs aren't such a hot thing now that I look at them closely."

"Don't insult my legs, I brought them up with years of caring and affection to make idiots like you fall for me."

"Well what do you know, it might've actually worked."

"Wait, what."

"Or maybe I just have a thing for tall, goofy guys with messy dark hair and awful personality."

"Why, thank you. You know it would've been better if you just stayed with the 'leg fetish' thing. At least it made you seem cute but when you start to run your mouth like this you show your real colors."

"Don't be shy, Matsukawa. You still love me even when I'm running my mouth, admit it."

"I never said something like that." Matsukawa said, but then he bent forward, wrapped his arms around Hanamaki's neck and rested his head on his collarbones.

Matsukawa's face was so hot against Hanamaki's skin, and his hair was surprisingly soft, tickling his neck. Hanamaki hurried to raise his hands and he embraced Matsukawa, realizing slowly how in reality he has already fallen for this person long ago, acknowledging it with every touch of their skin, with every wave of warmth running in his body, with every heartbeat, with every breath. And he found himself grateful for every moment they spent together in the past three years, even that recent embarrassing moment.

"I think we should go." Matsukawa said suddenly, but he didn't move from their current, ridiculous position, "I suddenly had this really bad feeling and I think I'm starting to feel an ominous aura coming from the gymnasium."

"Crap, you're right." Hanamaki felt a shudder passing through his body, but he didn’t want to break this awkward hug, he didn’t want to let go of this warm body. But before he could say anything Matsukawa have already withdrawn, getting up from his place on the bench and with this releasing Hanamaki from his hold between his legs - much to Hanamaki disappointment - leaving him on the floor.

"You know I find it really nice looking at you kneeling like this but we really need to hurry up."

"Matsukawaaa." Hanamaki said, cheerful and lively all of a sudden without a special reason and he jumped on Matsukawa's legs like a starving animal, burying his face between his thighs, almost causing Matsukawa to fall flat on the floor.

"Asshole, what are you doing?! I swear there's something wrong in your head."

"Then you're quite twisted yourself for liking someone like me."

"I thought you said you don't have leg fetish after all."

"But your legs are still your only strong point and I still find them hot as hell."

"I don’t know if you've just complimented me or insulted me and I'm tired of trying to figure you out."

"Then stop trying." Hanamaki giggled and rose from the floor, bringing his face to inches from Matsukawa's, arms sliding around his waist to gently fondle his butt, and Hanamaki thought to himself that teasing Matsukawa just might become his new favorite hobby.

Just as he thought of that Matsukawa, without a warning, moved closer to him and kissed him briefly on the tip of his nose. It was such a light kiss, Hanamaki hardly felt it, and he wondered if it actually happened.

"The next time you're going to blabber aimlessly I'm going to do this on your mouth."

He turned and headed to exit the club room, leaving Hanamaki speechless and in the process of melting to the ground. This was all new to him. Who knew Matsukawa could be so. freaking. cute.

"Was that supposed to be a threat?" Hanamaki said after he got a hold on himself and joined Matsukawa to walk by his side, "I hope you really meant it because I'm going to blabber aimlessly nonstop from now. I'm going to be more annoying than Oikawa."

"Please, anything but that." Matsukawa said with a horrified look on his face and they both laughed and laughed until they reached the gym and only stopped when Iwaizumi gave them a deadly stare and coach Mizoguchi yelled at them to stop causing ruckus and join the practice quietly.

As they began their stretches on the sidelines Oikawa kept sending them thumbs up and peace signs and when that caused no reaction he advanced to making a heart shape with his hands, much to the underclassmen's confusion.

"Have you told him anything?"

"I might have told him something."

"That was very stupid of you."

"I know, I regret it already so stop rubbing salt in my open wounds. I'm willing to take responsibility."

Matsukawa snorted as Kindaichi approached them.

"Matsukawa-san, you're wearing a knee pad today! That's rare!"

Matsukawa and Hanamaki both brought their eyes to Matsukawa's legs, noticing the single knee pad on his right one, and in instance Matsukawa's face turned as red as a tomato and Hanamaki just burst out in an uncontrollable laughter, leaving Kindaichi very flustered and inviting confused gazes from everyone present in the gym.

Hanamaki laughed until tears fell from his eyes and his stomach ached, and man, he was having so much  _fun_ , and he had a feeling, no, he knew, that things will get only better.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is just me trying too hard to use the word leg so sorry it doesn't make much sense.
> 
> This week was so much fun and I'm grateful for all the people who wrote Hanamatsu, you rule!!


End file.
